Cup holders have been designed to ease the handling of cups. Conventional cup holders typically have a cylindrical shape which is designed to encircle the sides of a cup while leaving its bottom essentially open. These holders can affix about the curvature of the cup. They may have a fluted appearance allowing retention of a cup with tapered sides. Cup holders have also been incorporated into other structures to provide a fixed-in-place support, such as in a dashboard, door or center section of a motor vehicle, or in the armrest of a movie theater or stadium chair. Holders may also be donned in an insulated or padded pocket of a garment or a lumbar carrying pack to free the hands of a user.
Cup holders may be constructed of a variety of materials, depending upon the intended use. For example, holders comprise of rigid materials, such as a synthetic polymer, plastic or polyethylene vinyl chloride, or flexible plastic, foam, plastic covered foam or neoprene. They may also be constructed of pressed material such as paper pulp and have multiple nubs or depressions therein.
In addition to aiding the gripability of the cup, cup holders can enhance a cup's insulation ability, block condensation or add a decorative feature.
In all of these cases where cup holders have been designed for the ease of the user, none have offered an adjustable, folding portable metal-supportable cup holder.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup holder having the capability of being supported by a metal magnetic accepting support or surface. It is a further object of the invention that the holder be adaptable to accommodate a variety of liquid-containing devices such as, for example, different types and sizes of cups, mugs, bottles and cans. In other embodiments, the magnetic holding wrap can be adapted to hold bathroom products, such as toothbrushes, toothbrush holders, razors, shampoo or conditioner bottles and other items. More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a reusable folding cloth or reinforced neoprene magnetic wrap that can be covered having a fastener to allow the ends of the wrap to removably secure about a liquid-containing device. Another object is to provide a wrap that insulates, comforts and magnetically attaches to any magnetic accepting surface while supporting a liquid-containing device.